Kon-El (New Earth)
Real Name: Superboy Nicknames: S.B.; The Boy of Steel; Formerly the Man of Steel; Formerly the Metropolis Kid Former Aliases: Experiment 13; Superman; Project: Superman; Project: Lionel Luthor Other Current Aliases: Kon-El; Conner Kent Status Occupation: Student Legal Status: Citizen of the United States Identity: Secret Marital Status: Single Group Affiliation: Teen Titans, Formerly Young Justice, Formerly Legion of Super-Heroes (Earth-247), Formerly Project Cadmus, Formerly Ravers Base of Operations: San Francisco; Smallville; Formerly Metropolis; Formerly Honolulu Origin The exact nature of Project: Superboy is still somewhat of a mystery, but what is known is that scientists were incapable of successfully cloning Superman. After twelve failed experiments, they grafted what they could of Superman's DNA onto human DNA and that process stabilized the extraterrestrial genes-thus Superboy was born, fifty percent Kryptonian and fifty percent human. Place of Birth: Project Cadmus cloning facility Place of Death: Unknown Known Relatives: Superman (genetic clone), Lex Luthor (genetic clone) First Appearance: Adventures of Superman #500 (June 1993) Final Appearance: Infinite Crisis #6 (March 2006) History The Metropolis Kid Superboy is a clone grafted with Superman's DNA (as opposed to a younger version of Superman), who was introduced in 1993. He was created by Project Cadmus to replace Superman following the Death of Superman story, and was artificially aged to mid-teens and implanted with the necessary knowledge of someone his biological age. Before the experiment could be completed (i.e. aging him to full adulthood and implanting him with safeguards to control him) he was freed by the Newsboy Legion and escaped.The Adventures of Superman #500 When Superboy arrived in Metropolis, he went by "Superman" and had no real name. He immediately rebuked any insinuation he was the original Superman in any form. In fact, he told anyone who'd listen that he was a clone of Superman. This revelation was first revealed to Lois Lane, but she had no time to break the story because Tana Moon broke the story live on WGBS. In fact, three other Supermen emerged simultaneously: "The Man of Tomorrow," really the Cyborg Superman; "The Last Son of Krypton," really the Eradicator; and "The Man of Steel," John Henry Irons.The Adventures of Superman #501 Superboy loved the limelight, but was not particularly cautious at first. Steel had to have some words with the Kid about not trying to be Superman just for the glory. Superman: The Man of Steel #23 Superboy was approached by Supergirl to work for LexCorp, but GBS got to him first and he signed a contract to be represented by Rex Leech. He met Rex's daughter Roxy Leech at this time. GBS President Vinnie Edge hired a villain named Stinger to attack Superboy on televison for a ratings boost. Supergirl joined the fray, but even together they were incapable of stopping Stinger from destroying the Hobsneck Bridge, one of the major bridges into Metropolis.The Adventures of Superboy #502 After Coast City was destroyed, Superboy was duped by the Cyborg Superman into joining him in a mock investigation. It was really a ruse, and Superboy was quickly defeated and imprisoned by the Cyborg inside Engine City.The Adventures of Superman #503 Superboy was able to escape and fled back to Metropolis, warning everyone that it was the Cyborg and not the Eradicator who was responsible for Coast City's destruction--and that he meant to do the same to Metropolis. Superman: The Man of Steel #25 The REAL Superman reermerged at this point, underpowered and in a black suit, and Superboy and Steel joined him in an attack on Engine City. Superboy clung onto a missile launched and managed to stray it off course before it could destroy Metropolis.The Adventures of Superman #504 Superboy rejoined the fight in Engine City before returning home to Metropolis. With the real Superman back in action, the Kid relinquished the rights to the name and symbol (which had been nailed down by Rex Leech during Superman's absence) and decided to leave Metropolis after finally accepting the name Superboy. It was decided that he would go on a world tour in order to establish himself in his new identity. He also went back to Cadmus and was told the boy was created from human DNA only, and had simply been genetically engineered to look like Superman and mimic his major powers by way of tactile telekinesis. Cadmus agreed to stop trying to bring him back to the Project on the terms that a "chaparone" would go with him. Dubbliex was chosen for the role. The Adventures of Superboy #505 The Hero of Hawaii A Superboy series featuring this character lasted for 100 issues. Much of the series was produced by the character's creators - writer Karl Kesel and penciller Tom Grummett, who seemed to relish the opportunity to use as many Jack Kirby tributes as possible. Superboy arrived in Hawaii during his world tour. With him came Rex Leech, Roxy Leech, and Dubbilex. After a battle with Sidearm, Superboy learned that Tana Moon had moved to Hawaii. Superboy decided to stay on the islands, stylizing himself as the "Hero of Hawaii."Superboy #1Superboy met Knockout and the insane Scavenger early on--the former was a super strong stripper who thought of a fistfight as foreplay, the other was a crazy old man who seemed obsessed with acquiring weapons for his arsenal. Superboy's battle with the latter involved a fight over the mystical Spear of Lono.Superboy #2-3After the battle with Scavenger, Superboy fell ill. He condition worsened after a battle with Silver Sword and he had to be flown back to Metropolis after a brief fight with Silversword, a new would-be hero turned thug who thought he knew what was best for the islands. Superboy collapsed at the end of the battle and the Navy took custody of Silversword.Superboy #4-5 Superboy was suffering from the Clone Plague that was ravaging most of the Underworlders and other Cadmus clones (including Lex Luthor II). Superboy was successfully cured, the first of the few survivors, thanks to Cadmus's efforts. Superboy had to help fight off some of Luthor's Team Luthor Goons when they tried to steal the cure from the Project.The Adventures of Superman #513 He then joined Superman and Supergirl in the Fall of Metropolis, trying to minimize the damage as much as possible, and together they apprehended Lex Luthor--although most of downtown Metropolis was destroyed.Action Comics #700 Superboy stuck around in Metropolis for a while, getting caught up in the World's Collide storyline.Superboy #6-7 Much to his chagrin, Dubbilex was asked to take in Krypto by Bibbo--he and the dog did not care for one another at all. On his way back to Hawaii, Superboy was forced to make a pitstop in Smallville where he met the Kents. He also met Superboy (Pocket Universe), who was there because of the effects of the time disruption. This was just prior to Zero Hour, and the Kid had to join the heroes in that crisis.Superboy #8 About this time, Superboy learned that the DNA donor for him was in fact the late Cadmus director, Paul Westfield...or so he thought. Superboy Annual #2 After getting back to Hawaii, Superboy began to have his own Rogue's Gallergy cement. This included first appearences by King Shark, B.E.M., and the Silicon Dragons. Each of these adventures typically opened with Superboy acting immature in some way and having an "adult" moment towards the end, such as when a celebrity look-a-like of him was shot and killed by the Dragons who thought the actor was the real Superboy. Superboy #9-11 Thanks to Dr. Emil Hamilton, Superboy also acquired a visor that simulated Superman's X-Ray, Heat, and infra-vision powers.Superboy #0 Superboy also settled into a new residence called "the Compound," in a secluded spot near the beach, with the Leech's and Dubbilex staying there as a well (although on their first night, he had to fight off Copperhead.Superboy #12 At this time, Superboy also formally became involved with Tana Moon. A special agent named Sam Makoa decided to organize a task force to go after the Silicon Dragons. This ended up being Amanda Waller's Suicide Squad. Superboy forced himself onto the team, which consisted of Knockout, Sidearm, King Shark, Captain Boomerang, and Deadshot. Despite the death of Sidearm and the apparent deaths of Knockout and King Shark, the mission successfully destroyed the lair of the Silicon Dragons, even though their leader, Lady Dragon, escaped after a solo battle against the Kid. Superboy lost his visor in this adventure, and saw more death than he cared to think about. Superboy was also told by the state that he was required to start attending school. Superboy enrolled at a local high school where me met some new friends, including Hillary Chang, and discovered that he was reaching the end of the implanted knowledge Cadmus had given him.Superboy #13-15 When he wasn't trying to impress his classmates or going out with Tana (who, again, was probably seven or eight years older than him), Superboy managed to find time for some gratuitous violence--like brawling with Loose Cannon or Loophole. When Roxy unexpectedly left for Vegas, Superboy followed her, sensing there was trouble. Roxy was trying to put some things in her past to rest, since she had decided to enroll as a cop in Hawaii. This meant a confrontation with an old boyfriend, a loser who called himself Neon. After a brief battle, Neon blew himself up by detonating a gas station. Superboy and Roxy returned home.Superboy #16-17 Superboy was forced to battle against Valor but then helped Valor escape into the Phantom Zone to save his life. Knockout also emerged alive and well at this point. Superboy #18-19 Superboy briefly was called into the 31st Century to help the Legion of Superheroes save Valor's life. The Legion rewarded the Kid with making him an honorary Legionaire, complete with flight ring.Superboy #21 Upon returning to the present, Superboy found Knockout waiting for him at the Compound. She wanted to join him as a partner. Together they battled Killer Frost, the Technician, and Silver Sword. Knockout taught Superboy how to use his powers in new and creative ways, such as extending his TK field to cover another person just by touching them. Superboy #22-24 Superboy and Knockout were then attacked by the Female Furies, revealing that Knockout was one of their lost "sisters". An intense battle ensued, but thanks to Dubbilex the Furies were driven off. During the battle, Knockout killed a police officer in the fray. Dubbilex discovered what had happened and the police attempted to arrest Knockout. Superboy refused to believe the evidence, however, and the two briefly went on the run from the law (prompting Superboy to break up with Tana Moon even). This led to a battle with Supergirl, who ripped the S-shield off Superboy's costume because of such lawlessness. Knockout's true colors were revealed, however, when she first tried to get Superboy to kill Victor Volcaneum and then finished him off herself. He realized then that she did not love him the way he thought he loved her, but that she merely was using him as her lapdog. Superboy apprehended Knockout and brought her in. The state also decided Superboy should be homeschooled, thus ending his brief time in high school.Superboy #25-30 The Ravers and Rough Times Superboy became one of the leading stars in a concurrent series, Superboy and the Ravers, which involved a bunch of young heroes involved in a few intergalactic adventures. The series ran 19 issues and was also mostly written by Karl Kessel. Superboy is brought by Sparx to the Event Horizon, an intergalactic rave party open to metas only. It was hosted by a being called Kindred Marx. His first night there, Superboy met Hero and got into a fight with Kaliber, which prompted the two of them to be teleported to a distant asteroid--where a police force known as I.N.T.E.R.C.E.P.T. attempted to place the two of them under arrest for being part of Event Horizon. The group was involved with the Darkstars. Superboy and Kaliber were transported back to the event before they could be arrested, and there another brawl broke out between some Khunds (and their gang, Red Shift) and Aura which spilled out onto Earth proper (the rave itself could shift between worlds). Ron Marz took over as lead writer for the series beginning with isuse number 32. Superboy resumed his relationship with Tana, just before Roxy revealed to him during the Final Night that she had always loved him. Despite this confession, Superboy did not reciprocate, still loving Tana. Superboy #32-33 An organization called the Agenda sent Amanda Spence to kidnap Superboy. He was used to create a clone called Match, who had even greater power than Superboy. The Kid managed to defeat the clone, however, and destroy the Agenda's lair.Superboy #35-36 Unbeknownst to the Kid, the Agenda infected Superboy with a virus that began to break down his DNA. It did not manifest itself at first, but lay dormant for weeks, until a rematch with Copperhead made it all too clear that he was sick. Superman, Superboy, and Steel came to his aid, managing to find a cure by talking with Spence. Roxy Leech offered to be part of a procedure to help restructure the Kid's DNA and cure him of the virus. The plan succeeded, although a side effect was that Superboy was locked at the age of sixteen. A heart-to-heart with Superman (who was in his Energy-phase at the time) helped make the Kid feel better. Superboy #38-41 Things began to break down upon returning to Hawaii. The Legion of Superheroes turned up, angry that Superboy had given away his flight ring to Roxy. Shortly thereafter, Tana broke up with the Kid. Superboy #45-46 Superboy, after a failed publicity stunt and wavering public opinion in Hawaii, disappeared without a trace while flying back to Hawaii and getting caught in a storm. Superboy's cast largely left at this point: Rex was on the run from his past, Roxy went to go find him, Tana left the islands tracking down information on the Agenda, and Dubbilex was recalled to Cadmus.Superboy #48-49 A New Direction with an Old Team Karl Kessel and Tom Grummett returned to lead the team with issue #50. Superboy awoke amnesic in the Savage Lands, an island of anthropamorphic animal-men, a homage to Jack Kirby's Kamandi, The Last Boy on Earth. Superboy quickly regained his memory and left the Savage Land after making some new friends who decided to explore the world at large. The islands had been created by a precursor to Cadmus.Superboy #50-53 Back in Hawaii, Superboy learned that most of his friends were gone and decided there was nothing really left for him. He rejoined Cadmus and began work as a field agent with Dubbilex and Guardian. In an early adventure he traveled to Paris and battled the Agenda once again, as well as meeting Grokk the Living Gargoyle and woman claiming to be Jonah Hex. Superboy #54-56 In Superboy #59, Superman & Superboy visit Krypton via virtual reality. At this point, Superman gave him the Kryptonian name Kon-El, to show that he considers Superboy family. He would eventually accept the nickname "Conner." Superboy was one of the first to explore Hypertime. During this journey, he met a villainous counterpart, Black Zero, and also learned that Superman was Clark Kent. The fact his closest "relative" had kept this from him led to a bit of bad feeling between them, but it soon passed.Superboy #60-64 Superboy revisted the Savage Lands and Hawaii--the latter place reaffirmed that he could never return there as the Hero of Hawaii.Superboy #65-67 The Agenda, using Simyan and Mokkari to create an army of clones, seized control of Cadmus during the arc "Evil Factory." Dubbilex was also being controlled at this time to help them. Superboy rallied the forces of Cadmus, along with Grokk the Living Gargoyle, Hex, and some of his Savage Land companions in a desperate struggle to win back Cadmus. This even coincided with Young Justice: Sins of Youth, which involved Superboy being cured of his stunted growth and temporarily made an adult. Superman finally explicitly told Superboy about his dual identity (although he suspected S.B. already knew) and the two became closer friends. Match also resurfaced, briefly posing as Superboy during some of Young Justice's adventures as part of the Agenda's plot to discredit the team. Tana Moon also resurfaced--only to be brutally murdered by Amanda Spence who escaped from custody. Superboy #70-74 When he was restored to youth, Superboy lost his powers as well. He still had his Legionaire flight ring and had some special training with Guardian. Dubbilex, ashamed over being manipulated by the Gene Gnome, decided to take a leave of absence from Cadmus for a while. The training was enough to help him defeat Kossak the Slaver. During the fight, Superboy's powers were restored.Superboy #75-79 Young Justice Superboy was a founding member of the team Young Justice. See that entry for more details on his adventures with the team. Slapstick and War Joe Kelly took over the title with issue #83, injecting his trademark humor into the series. Kelly's run was undistinguished, reducing the title in some ways to a slapstick parody of itself, and he left after 10 issues. After being teased by some teenage girls and feeling despondent, Superboy decided to adopt a new uniform. Superboy #83 Guardian was killed and recloned to life, part of a plot to create a whole army of clones based on Guardian. Superboy learns that President Luthor is up to something involving Strange Visitor in Metropolis. He then got involved with the events of the Our Worlds at War crossover, first helping to aid injured heroes and then being recruitd by President Luthor (with the rest of Young Justice) for special assignment. Superboy also had his final showdown with Amanda Spence, who had been upgraded into a cyborg that didn't need to eat or breathe. Superboy defeated her in combat and sent her tumbling into space. The war deeply impacted Superboy, having witnessed much death and destruction, as well as some scarring to some of his closest friends.Superboy #84-93 The End of an Era Superboy relocated to Metropolis and became the "super" at a tenement building called Calvin Gardens starting with issue #94. This direction was short lived, however, as the series was cancelled with issue #100 (which actually involved the tenement block being destroyed in a battle). Few other loose ends were tied up--Dubbilex was still on sabbatical, though Superboy managed to finally convince Scavenger that he was not working for his enemy. Superboy was taken by Superman to stay with his parents in Smallville, which he did for some time. Tragedy and Death After Young Justice disolves, Superboy becomes a member of the new Teen Titans, but begins to doubt himself and his abilities once he learns that Lex Luthor, not Paul Westfield, was the original doner of his DNA. He stays on the Kent farm for longer. During Infinite Crisis, Superboy-Prime shows up, harassing Superboy about being a failure and prompting a battle. Superboy is on the losing side until he calls in some allies, resulting in a battle which causes Superboy Prime to be taken away into the Speed Force--but not without casualties.Infinite Crisis #4 Superboy is forced to battle Superboy Prime again, succeeding in stopping his plan to create a new multiverse--but dying from his injuries soon thereafter.Infinite Crisis #6 Superboy is buried in Metropolis beneath his own statue (next to Superman's) and the Cult of Conner soon starts up, hoping for his return. Characteristics Height: 5'7" Weight: 145 lbs (65 kg) Eyes: Blue Hair: Black Unusual Features: No unusual features Powers Known Powers: Because he is not an exact clone of Superman, Superboy's abilities differ. Tactile Telekinesis: At first, Superboy's only superpower is "tactile telekinesis", a telekinetic force field that surrounds his body as a protective shield and allows him to simulate Superman-level speed, strength, flight and invulnerability. The tactile TK field also lets Superboy break free of an opponent's grip by pushing the field outward to force the opponent away. Other creative uses include rendering an opponent immobile by extending the TK field as long as they are both standing on the same ground. *''Telekinetic Superhuman Strength: His full strength is undetermined at this time. He, like Superman seems to be able to lift anything he can conceive of. To date he has lifted the worlds largest yacht using his telekinetic strength (a feat of at least 600 tons).) Objects lifted with his telekinetic strength do not crumble under their own weight or internal stresses. It is conceivable as his will power and concentration improve, so will his superstrength increase. This does not truly count as superstrength in the traditional sense, since Superboy has been bound with chains that were surrounded by an energy field and he was unable to escape because he could not directly affect the chains with his power. *Telekinetic Flight: Superboy is able to fly using a reflexive action of his telekinesis, literally dragging himself through the sky. His concentration is required to maintain great speeds. His fastest recorded speed has been seen at Mach 2.94 (viewed from satellite tracking station Gamma 6) and his greatest distance flown unaided has been approximately 12,000 miles. *Telekinetic Force-Field: By creating a field around his body, he is able to resist or reduce injury from non-energy based attacks by causing the object to be deflected from his personal force field. Bullets and shrapnel are easily deflected. This field does not repel gases or energy based attacks well, though his skill in deflecting energy attacks is improving. *Tactile Telekinetic Disassemble: By touching an object, Superboy may cause that object to literally fall to pieces. It can be assumed that he could conceivably put an object back together, if he understood how the object functioned in the first place. He can also manipulate aggregate solid masses such as volumes of sand or dust in the same way, causing the individual particles to fly apart in an explosive manner to create particle clouds or a forceful attack. '''Healing Factor': Superboy has a super-healing factor which allows him to recover from injury a lot faster than a normal human being would. This has helped him survive nuclear annihilation, recovering from diseases that would kill normal humans, and the ability to get up after getting fighting powerful metahumans such as Knockout, the Shark or Valor. Superhuman Reflexes: Superboy's reflex action is also increased allowing him, with concentration, to knock bullets out of the air, and deflect arrows. 'Kryptonian Powers' As his Kryptonian physiology matures, Superboy gains superpowers that don't derive from tactile telekinesis, including heat vision, x-ray vision, superhuman senses and superhuman stamina. With his Kryptonian powers, Conner no longer relies on his telekinetic abilities for flight, superhuman strength and invulnerability. Kryptonian Phyisology: Superboy's cellular structure is more dense, resiliant and biologically more effective than human tissue. Strangely enough, he does not seem to possess superhuman strength levels despite his enhanced cellular ability. Without constant exposure to solar energy, his strength seems on par for a human of his height and weight who engages in regular physical activity. He does possess several organs whose functions are not yet disclosed or understood but are believed to be part of and perhaps even the source of his biomatrix force field and reclaimation aura. Superboy's body also stores energy actively within his bio-cellular matrix as an energy pattern that is linked to his body's electromagnetic field. This energy powers most of Superboy's electromagnetic capabilities such as flight and heat vision. :Solar Energy Absorption: Technically, this is the main source of Superboy's powers. Because Superboy's powers are greatly due to exposure to Earth's yellow sun, Conner, however, does not process solar energy as quickly as Superman. As a result, he cannot push himself and his powers too far; if he does so, his body starts to eat itself for energy. ::Superhuman Strength: While the exact magnitude of Superboy's strength is unknown, it is generally accepted that his strength easily surpasses the capacity to lift 100 tons, but how much more is not known exactly. This is because Superboy's strength, like his other powers, has fluctuated over time, with the Man of Steel being at times able to shift a planet from its orbit. Superboy has also shown the ability to become even stronger when "supercharged". ::Invulnerability: Superboy's body is nigh-invulnerable (Has survived high yield nuclear explosions). In addition, his immune system protects him from toxins and diseases. The most common explanations for his invulnerability are Superboy having a super-dense molecular structure and/or a supercharged bioelectric "aura" which acts as an invisible "force field" around his body within a few millimeters from his skin, and presumably within his body as well. The proximity of this field to his skin means that loose clothes, for example, may be burned off of him, while cloth that is close to his body is protected by the "aura;" This phenomenon is sometimes cited as Superboy's reason for wearing a skin-tight bodysuit. It is sometimes implied that he can unconsciously extend this field to an undetermined extent to protect a greater area, allowing him to carry huge objects within the Earth's atmosphere and without gravity or inertia tearing them apart around his human-sized hands. ::Superhuman Stamina: Ability to maintain continuous strenuous physical action for an undefined period. Theoretically, Superboy has unlimited stamina, nourishment coming from the solar energy his cells process; he does, however, have the psychological need to eat and drink just as humans do, though he receives the majority of his nourishment from the Sun. He does require sleep on occasion so he can dream. He can also hold his breath for an undefined duration. ::Flight: Which allows him to maneuver precisely in any direction, as well as hover. The mechanism by which he flies is unknown, but some suggestions have been a field of energy allowing unconscious manipulation of gravity or defract/reflect of gravity due to unidentified Kryptonian organs affected by a yellow sun, or psionic manipulation of a personal anti-gravitational aura, which is also caused by his Kryptonian cells and a yellow sun. Superboy has been able to fly to the moon in under two minutes. ::Superhuman Speed: The ability to move at an incredible speed, like the Flash. This includes running, but flying is less strenuous and more versatile. His top speed seems to be just under the speed of light. Recently, it has been established that he is not as fast as the current incarnation of the Flash, Wally West, who can exceed the speed of light and can time travel under his own power. Superman also possesses superhuman reflexes and the ability to move at incredible speeds by sheer force of will. He can also perform complex actions like assembling objects at hundreds of times faster than a normal human. ::Enhanced Senses: Superman posesses greatly enhanced senses. :::*''Telescopic Vision: The ability to "zoom in" his distance to see something at a great distance, without violating the laws of physics. The total telescopic ability is unprecedented, but limited to some extent. :::*X-Ray Vision: The ability to see through anything except lead. He can see things behind a wall as if the wall were not there, or can "peel back" layer after layer of matter in his mind. Opponents sometimes used lead-lined constructs in an attempt to hide things from Superboy. Kon-El is able to focus his vision past layers of matter, literally seeing "through" them -- possibly perceiving x-rays, cosmic rays or other forms of energy invisible to normal human vision which pass through Earth's atmosphere (and solid objects) after emission from stars. Since it is passive, this ability would not generate harmful radiation in the same manner as a focused projection of hard X-rays. :::*Microscopic Vision: The ability to see extremely small objects and images down to the atomic level (normal optical microscopes can only see objects down to the size of chromosomes). :::*'Heat Vision': The ability to fire beams of intense heat at a target by looking at it with the conscious act of activating this power. Visually, the power is typically depicted as two beams of red light firing from his eyes. These beams can be made invisible, allowing Superboy to work undetected. The maximum temperature of his heat vision is said to be around that of a nuclear detonation. The area of effect can be consciously determined by Superboy, down to the microscopic level. :::*'Superhuman Hearing': The ability to hear any sound at any volume or pitch. The only Earth creature who can detect sounds at the frequency he can is a blue whale (0.01-200,000 Hz). He has shown enough control to block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source/frequency. Superboy was able to detect disturbances in the frequency the human brain operates. 'Future Powers' In ''Titans Tomorrow, the Kon-El Superman exhibits full Kryptonian abilities and full telekinesis with greater control of his telekinetic fields. In a fight with Captain Marvel Jr, he shields himself from a magic attack, an advantage the modern Superman has never had. Known Abilities: No known abilities. Strength Level: Strength level unknown Miscellaneous Equipment: Visor--Superboy briefly had a visor, given to him by Emil Hamilton, that allowed him to simulate Superman's vision powers. He lost the visor and it was recovered by the Technician. When he got it back, Superboy destroyed it, rationalizing that he would probably lose it again somehow and then it would put others at risk. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: No known weapons. Notes * No special notes. Trivia * Originally, Superboy had no name besides "Superboy." Later, Superman gave him the Kryptonian name "Kon-El", to show that he considered him family. Most recently, he has adopted the secret identity of "Conner Kent", posing as a younger cousin of Clark. Recommended Readings * Adventures of Superman #500 (June 1993) * Superboy v3 #1-100 (February 1994-July 2002) * Young Justice, #1-55 (1998-2003) * Titans/Young Justice: Graduation Day #1-3 (2003) * Teen Titans v3, current (September 2003-) * Infinite Crisis #4-6 (October 2005- March 2006) Related Articles *The Death of Superman *Tana Moon *Rex Leech *Roxy Leech *Superboy Prime *Young Justice *Dubbilex *Project Cadmus *Sam Makoa *Knockout *Amanda Spence *Agenda *Paul Westfield External Links * References ---- Category:Characters Category:Black Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Clone Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Modern Category:Single Characters Category:Teen Titans members